


That Time Dean Came To Stanford (Art Post)

by runedgirl, TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pre-Series, Stanford Era, Wincest Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedgirl/pseuds/runedgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam goes to Stanford carrying a secret about his feelings for his older brother. Seven months later, everyone’s talking about the good-looking guy with the gorgeous ’67 Impala who’s holding court at the local bar on campus. What sort of sparks will fly when Sam sees Dean again? Features Sam and Dean’s first kiss in the Impala on a moonlit night at Breaker’s Point.





	That Time Dean Came To Stanford (Art Post)

**Title:** That Time Dean Came To Stanford  
**Artist:** Tx_DevilOrAngel  
**Author:** RunedGirl  
**Other Pairing** _(if applicable)_ **:** n/a  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Stanford, Pre-Series, First Time, Wincest  
**Summary:**

Sam goes to Stanford carrying a secret about his feelings for his older brother. Seven months later, everyone’s talking about the good-looking guy with the gorgeous ’67 Impala who’s holding court at the local bar on campus. What sort of sparks will fly when Sam sees Dean again? Features Sam and Dean’s first kiss in the Impala on a moonlit night at Breaker’s Point.

  
Sam sees Dean at Pete's surrounded by bar patrons:  
  
  
Sam and Dean share their first kiss @ Breaker's Point.  
  
  
**Art:** [Live Journal ](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/4437.html)/AO3  
**Story:** [Live Journal ](https://runedgirl.livejournal.com/82829.html)


End file.
